mascarada
by meryann
Summary: que pasaria si tu vida cambiara de un momento a otro , la persona que tu amas no es la que tu creías que era   soy isabella swan , yo creia que mi vida era perfecta , hasta que una noche llena de penumbra , mori y voli a nacer :esta es mi historia
1. Chapter 1

Tos

LA NOCHE I

BELLA POV

Estaba en mi cuarto alistándome, hoy saldría con Alice a comprar nuestros vestidos, para esta noche, hoy era el día más esperado para todos los del instituto, el día de la mascarada. Alice era mi mejor amiga en la vida, bueno no de la vida, pero si desde que volvió con su familia de Alaska.

Vivo con mi papa, Charlie, tengo 18 años y estoy en el último grado, se puede decir que en esta época mi vida es perfecta.

Sonó la bocina de un carro, seria Alice,- siempre tan puntual - pensé, baje las escaleras y me despedí de Charlie.

- Bye papá.

- Bella espera, se me olvidaba comentarte, hoy no me quedare en casa, vuelvo mañana por la mañana.

-Ok, creo que yo llegare tarde a casa, después de la mascarada así que no hay problema, bueno se me hace tarde me voy, cuídate.

- Tu igual, adiós.

Al salir vi el coche de alice esperándome al frente de mi casa.

- Hola – dije cuando entre.

- Hola Bella – dijo abrazándome.

- Bueno ya decidiste donde ir? – pregunte.

- Si, iremos al centro comercial que está en Port Ángeles, de ahí vamos a mi casa y nos alistaremos para salir.

- Okey, me parece bien.

- Entonces vamos - arranco el carro.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al entrar todo estaba decorado, hoy era 31 de octubre, ósea Halloween.

En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks hasta las más mínimas fiestas son celebradas, con mucho espíritu.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial y todo era carnaval y alegría, estaba admirando como los niños jugaban ya con sus disfraces puestos, hasta que un grito de mi amiga me espanto.

- Alice que pasa? – pregunte con el corazón a punto de salirse de su lugar.

- Mira ese vestido – me dijo como entre shock y emocionada.

- Cual vestido?- pregunte ahora confundida.

- Ese – señalo con su dedo, justo en ese momento, la joven que me estaba tapando la vista, se corrió y me dejo ver el vestido que Alice intentaba mostrarme, era precioso por lo que se podía ver, era un strapless que llegaba hasta un poco más bajo del muslo, era de color morado escarchado con toques rosados, tenía unos zapatos del mismo color con un pequeño moño delgado de color.

- Es hermoso – pude decir después de dos minutos.

- Lo sé – dijo igual que yo – pero si lo quieres, tenemos que apurarnos.

- Por qué? – dije todavía maravillada por el vestido.

- Porque esa chica esta viéndolo del mismo modo que tu-.

Voltee y así era, la chica estaba igual de ilusionada con ese vestido, se le notaba solo en la mirada, Alice me cogió por el codo y me llevo rápido a la tienda, entramos y una señora se nos acerco, y muy amablemente nos dijo :

- Buenas tardes, que se les ofrece?

- Buenas tardes - respondió Alice con una sonrisa - vinimos a ver vestidos, me encanta el de la vitrina – dijo señalándola con el dedo – me lo puedes dejar ver, por favor? - dijo emocionada.

- Claro, ya en un momento – y se retiro. Después de unos minutos llego la vendedora con el vestido en sus manos.

- Mira – dijo dándonos el vestido – si quieres puedes probártelo, por allí están los probadores.

- Gracias – dijo Alice - mira póntelo y sal a ver como te quedó.

- Okey – dije feliz - me lo puse y – uno, dos, tres - dije bajito, voltee, no me reconocía, me veía como nunca me había visto, salí del probador donde Alice estaba impaciente esperando a que saliera.

- Y bien? – dije algo intrigada.

- Amiga te ves espectacular!

- Enserio? - pregunte con un tono más de ilusión que de seguridad.

- Si mucho, ahora solo falta la máscara.

- Espera y tú?

- Ha, mientras te lo medias, mire uno que me gusto mucho, me lo medí y ya lo compre – dijo mostrándome la bolsa que estaba atrás de ella.

- Tanto me demore? – pregunte incrédula.

- No, pero ya sabes que soy muy rápida – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- O yo soy muy lenta – dije.

- Creo que las dos cosas - dijo burlonamente.

- Ja Ja Ja que graciosa – dije fingiendo reír.

- Vamos admítelo – dijo con cara de ''hasta tú lo sabes ''.

- Ok si algo.- admití.

Pagamos mi vestido y salimos, caminamos interminablemente de tienda en tienda y nada que encontraba una máscara que hiciera juego con mi vestido.

- Alice me rindo - dije sentándome en una silla de una cafetería.

- Vamos Bella, una tienda y ya siiii!

- Es inútil, nunca encontraremos una mascarara que haga juego – dije rendida. Alice quedo mirando un punto fijo como si estuviera hipnotizada, okey lo admito me daba algo de miedo cuando alice hacia eso

- Alice estas bien? – pregunte preocupada. Salió del trance y me miro con una sonrisa picarona.

- Si, pero vamos, ya sé donde encontraremos tu mascara.

- Que?... como puedes saber eso?- pregunte confundida

- Preguntas después, ahora vamos.

- Esta bien – dije resignada, pero muy confundida a la vez.

Al parecer Alice tenia razón, entramos a una pequeña tienda ubicada en el último piso del centro comercial y ahí estaba - Como lo hacía?- pensé.

- Alice es perfecta – dije admirándola, enserio lo era, era como si fuera parte del vestido.

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

- Como lo haces? – pregunte cuando estábamos pagando.

- Como hago qué? – preguntó como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, la mire con seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos – bueno deja de hacer preguntas tontas que faltan muchas cosas más.

- Que cosas? – pregunte con ganas de quererme ir.

- Como que cosas? - dijo con los ojos bien abiertos - todavía faltan los aretes, el collar y muchas cosas más…- empezó a decir mientras caminaba.

Yo todavía no entendía muchas cosas, pero era mejor hacerle caso y no discutir, bueno no por el momento. Después de 1 hora de tortura , salimos directo a la casa de los Cullen, yo conocía a toda su familia, estaban sus papás, Carlisle y Esme, y sus hermanos Emmett quien es novio de otra de mis amigas Rosalie Hale, Alice quien es novia de Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie y por ultimo Edward, el chico más lindo de todo el mundo, el chico del que estoy total y completamente enamorada, pero hay un pequeño-gran problema, el solo me ve como Isabella, la mejor amiga de su hermana Alice, yo que babeo por él, pero él ni me voltea a mirar, me siento tan ignorada por él, que hasta duele.

Toda la familia de Alice tiene algo, un ¨misterio¨ según los chismosos del pueblo, pero a mí no me importa yo los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, y a él lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen y salimos del coche, entramos a la casa. Era una casa muy amplia pero a la vez acogedora, al entrar Esme estaba en el jardín leyendo.

- Hola mamá – dijo Alice.

- Hola hija, hola Bella.

- Hola Esme.

- Mamá estaremos arriba en mi cuarto.

- Okey, Bella quieres algo? - pregunto amablemente.

- No gracias – dije devolviéndole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Subimos hasta el cuarto de alice, donde cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Bueno, primero lo primero – dijo mientras sacaba unas cosas que no pude ver que era - primero ve al baño y date una ducha, yo mientras alistare todo.

- Okey, como ordenes – entre al cuarto de baño y me di una ¨pequeña¨ ducha, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y además se sentía genial, al salir era una persona renovada. Me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, conocía esta casa como la palma de mi mano, al entrar me lleve la sorpresa de que ya estaba lista.

- Alice, ya estas lista? - pregunte impresionada.

- Aja, eres algo lenta amiga – dijo entre risas.

- Para que te digo que no – dije uniéndome a sus risas, que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas.

- Bueno, vamos a prepararte.

- Okey – dije sin mucho ánimo.

Me sentó enfrente de su espejo, y empezó por secarme el cabello, después me lo aliso, y por último si comenzó con el peinado. No preste mucha atención a lo que hacía pues estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Hoy seria para todos un día muy especial, pero para mí era otro día, no me malinterpreten claro que quería ir a la fiesta, en Forks no se hace muchas cosas que digamos, y si algo se presentaba, todo el mundo intentaba pasarla lo mejor posible, lo cual por suerte lograban. Lo que me molestaba era que todo el mundo tenía su pareja, Alice iría con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett, y yo sola, bueno la maravillosa idea era que yo saliera con Edward, pero como siempre, sabía que era por obligación, o bueno eso era lo que me daba a entender, se portaba tan distante conmigo, que habría preferido ir sola, no lo sé, si no quiere ir, o bueno si no quiere ir conmigo solo tenía que decirlo, no tenia porque comportarse de esa manera.

- Llamando Tierra a Bella.

- Ha… que… perdóname Alice, estaba perdida en mi mundo – dije avergonzada.

- Se noto, te decía que te pararas necesito, que te pongas el vestido.

- Aaa si, pero antes, me puedes dar permiso quiero verme – dije intentando mirarme – Alice…

- Nada de eso es una sorpresa, ahora ve y te pones tu vestido – dijo dándome esa mirada que te dan cuando eres pequeño y quieres que hagas algo que no quieres hacer al momento.

- Esta bien – dije derrotada otra vez.

Entre al baño, y saque el vestido de la caja, era simplemente precioso, cada vez estaba más feliz de haberlo comprado – al menos algo bueno - pensé, me lo puse con todo el cuidado del mundo, retoque la cinta que se había alcanzado a doblar un poco y me puse los zapatos eran en forma de zapatilla tipo cenicienta, con un tacón de 5 cm forma de punta, y un adorno igual al de el vestido. Al salir Alice me esperaba sentada en la cama, al verme, sonrió con satisfacción, al parecer me veía bien, - si solo yo pudiera estar segura – dije para mí misma.

- Bueno ahora si me puedo ver? – dije impaciente

- Claro – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el espejo, camine lento pero segura, al ver mi reflejo no lo podía creer, ese reflejo era mío, parecía salida de película, Alice me extendió la máscara, al ponérmela no lo podía creer que esa fuera yo, me sentía linda pero a la vez con un toque seductor, era simplemente perfecto.

- Amiga te ves…. wow – dijo Alice después de unos minutos.

- Y me siento…. wow - dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Edward si que tiene suerte – dijo mirando todavía al espejo, y mi sonrisa fue borrada y en su lugar dejo una línea.

- Alice, te quería hablar de eso – dije volteándome y encarándola – no sé si él quiera ir conmigo - dije con dolor en mi voz.

- Porque no querría? - dijo mirándome confundida.

- No te das cuenta? – dije con ironía- como me trata, si eso se considera un tipo de trato, es obvio que lo hace solo por obligación, el solo me ve como tu mejor amiga no más, creo que ni como una hermana alcanza a verme, y me siento muy mal con eso, pero eso no significa que el tenga que sacrificar su noche solo por hacerme un favor o porque tu lo obligaste – dije.

- El te quiere mucho, el es así...

- Claro que no es así, el solo me trata a mi así, y si no te das cuenta es porque o eres muy ciega que lo dudo, o intentas negarlo – dije con furia - y creo que es más la segunda, sinceramente.

Después de unos segundos alice se paro – Ven vamos a hablar con mi hermano- dijo decidida.

- ¡Que! - dije pasmada- no, estás loca, esto te lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga – dije frenando.

- Nada de eso, vas a enfrentarlo – dijo haciendo que volviéramos a caminar, o más bien a arrastrarme, como alguien tan pequeño tiene tanta fuerza.

- No Alice, no – replique como niña pequeña, pero ya era tarde, estábamos enfrente de la puerta de él, esa puerta que tantas veces quise abrir pero no era capaz si quiera de acercarme, giro el pomo y entro conmigo, como un tiro, y por fin me soltó, quede impactada, el estaba utilizando un smoking negro tan sexy.

- Alice, Isabella – otra vez con el Isabella, '' huy sí, me adora '' pensé con ironía – que hacen aquí?

- Tienes que hablar con ella – dijo Alice, señalándome, ahora si estaba muerta.

- De qué? - pregunto seco, '' me adora'', volví a pensar irónicamente, pero Alice no dijo nada solo se volteo y se fue dejándome a ahí sola con el – bueno y de quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo después de unos segundos, ahora que….- respira - me dije a mi misma, genial no sabía que decir – y bien? - dijo impaciente, zapateando en el piso, y eso fue suficiente la '' gota que derramo el vaso'' ya estaba cansada de eso.

- De eso – dije exasperada – de tu comportamiento, es tan frustrante que te portes así conmigo, me odias o que, porque así me siento, si es así dímelo e intentare alejarme de ti – pero después me puse a pensar y no quería alejarme de de él, pero tenía que ser extremista, si era necesario – si te incomodé en algún momento, discúlpame, pero dime que fue al menos.

- Que te hace creer eso? – pregunto

- Pues tu actitud, me ignoras, me llamas de '' Isabella '' sabiendo que odio que me digan así, y con respecto al baile, parece que te hubiera obligado a ir, ni me diriges la palabra, creo que esta vez es la primera que te oigo diciéndome algo directamente a mí, y eso es frustrante - dije sacando todo lo que tenía que decir, al parecer alice tenia razón '' vaya sorpresa''- me puedes decir que es lo que tienes con migo?– pregunte algo más calmada.

- No tengo nada contigo es solo que... - lo pensó unos minutos - quiero alejarme de ti, pero no lo logro, y en los intentos te hago daño al parecer.

- Y porque quieres eso? – pregunte intentando disimular un poco la voz rota.

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño.

- Que daño podrías hacerme además del hecho? – pregunte intrigada

- No tienes idea de lo que tengo que resistirme para no acercarme cada vez más a ti, soy alguien malo, no te convengo.

- Como puedes ser malo? Te '' conozco '' - dije haciendo comillas en el aire – desde que llegaste con tu familia de Alaska y no tienes una conducta mala.

- Es una máscara, soy malo y no quiero que tú salgas lastimada por mi culpa, pero no puedo separarme de ti, eres como un imán para mi, por más que trato no puedo, siento que tengo que estar cerca tuyo, pero lo hago con prudencia.

- Prudencia, más bien diría con asco.

- No, asco no, eres hermosa, más que todo hoy, te ves espectacular – como si fuera instantáneo, mis mejillas se tornaron color carmesí – amo como te sonrojas – dijo bajito – mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre como loco, lo podía oír, pero como todo momento con él, se alejo como con repugnancia de mi.

- Ves, cada momento lo tienes que dañar – dije como niña pequeña cuando le quitan un dulce – porque te alejas?, no me vas a hacer daño con tus palabras, más bien me hicieron bien -dije acercándome a el.

- Isabella aléjate.

- Mira, sabes que estoy harta, si te quieres alejar pues bien hazlo, ya estoy cansada - dije nuevamente frustrada - te dije todo lo que me molestaba y no te importo, así que ve solo al baile, yo me voy a mi casa – dije dirigiéndome para salir del cuarto, pero sentí una que una mano me cogía por la muñeca.

- No quiero que te alejes, Bella – dijo abrazándome, por fin pensé – ven conmigo al baile – suplico, su tacto era frio, muy frio, pero no me importo en lo absoluto.

- Claro – dije en susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

LA NOCHE II

EDWARD POV

Hoy era un día que para mí era importante, pero a la vez peligroso, se realizaría el día de la mascarada, era importante porque iría con Bella o como solía llamarla para enfadarla, Isabella; y peligroso porque la vida de ella corría peligro si estaba tan cerca de mí, yo no era humano, amaría serlo para poder estar cerca de ella sin ningún riesgo, pero no, tenia que afrontar lo que era, un vampiro. Estaba alistándome, cuando mi hermana entro y tenía a Bella cogida de la muñeca.

- Alice, Isabella, que hacen aquí?- creo que el ''Isabella'' volvió a hacer efecto.

- Tienes que hablar con ella – me dijo enfurecida.

- ¨estúpido mira como la haces sentir con tus malos tratos¨- pensó alice para que Bella no pudiera escuchar, se me olvido comentarles que se leer las mentes, bueno pues si y es otra razón para tratar de alejarme de Bella, que no puedo leer su mente, y eso es muy frustrante.

- De qué? – pregunte con un tono mordaz.

-'' Estúpido no puedes ser algo amable ''- volvió a pensar Alice, quien salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

- Bueno y de quieres hablar? – pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio – la sangre de Bella empezó a bombear con mas rapidez, eso me volvió loco, bueno el olor de la sangre de ella me volvía loco. Aprendí a controlarme, sobreviviendo con solo sangre de animales pero ella ponía mis instintos de punta – y bien? – dije exasperado, zapateando para intentar calmarme, lo cual la hiso explotar.

-De eso, de tu comportamiento, es tan frustrante que te portes así conmigo, me odias o que, porque así me siento, si es así dímelo e intentare alejarme de ti – alejarse eso era lo que quería, pero yo quería tenerla cada vez más cerca – si te incomode en algún momento, discúlpame, pero dime que fue al menos – tan mal la hacía sentir, nunca me había dicho nada, bueno si intentaba hacerlo parecer pero pensaba que le era indiferente.

- Que te hace creer eso?- pregunte intrigado tal vez estaba equivocado.

- Pues tu actitud, me ignoras, me llamas de '' Isabella '' sabiendo que odio que me digan así – lo sabia tenia razón, soy un idiota - y con respecto al baile, parece que te hubiera obligado a ir, ni me diriges la palabra, creo que esta vez es la primera que te oigo diciéndome algo directamente a mí, y eso es frustrante - como podía creer que no quería ir con ella, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, pero no sabía que la hacía sentirse así, lo reitero soy un idiota - me puedes decir que es lo que tienes conmigo? – pregunto sin mucha rabia.

- No tengo nada contigo, es solo que... - lo pensé unos minutos, tiene que saberlo me dije a mi mismo- quiero alejarme de ti, pero no lo logro, y en los intentos te hago daño al parecer – dije con cautela.

- Y porque quieres eso?

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño – dije con voz amarga.

- Que daño podrías hacerme, además del hecho? – dijo indignada

- No tienes idea de lo que tengo que resistirme, para no acercarme cada vez más a ti, soy alguien malo, no te convengo – dije con frustración.

- Como puedes ser malo? te '' conozco '' - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire – desde que llegaste con tu familia de Alaska y no tienes una conducta mala.

- Lo que conoces es una máscara, soy malo y no quiero que tu salgas lastimada por mi culpa, pero no puedo separarme de ti, eres como un imán para mi, por más que trato no puedo, siento que tengo que estar cerca tuyo, pero lo hago con prudencia – dije algo más relajado.

- Prudencia, más bien diría con asco – que estaba loca!

- No, asco no – dije rápidamente - eres hermosa, más que todo hoy, te ves espectacular – dije acercándome un poco, ella reacciono sonrojándose - amo como te sonrojas – dije acercándome un poco más, pero su sangre volvió a fluir con violencia por lo que me aleje algo rápido de ella, contrólate , me dije a mí mismo.

- Vez cada momento lo tienes que dañar – dijo con rabia – porque te alejas? no me vas a hacer daño con tus palabras, me hizo sentir bien -la sentí acercarse, quería morir o que?

- Isabella aléjate – dije intentando controlarme, instantáneamente paro.

- Mira, sabes que estoy harta, si te quieres alejar pues bien hazlo, ya estoy cansada, te dije todo lo que me molestaba y no te importo, así que, ve solo al baile, yo me voy a mi casa – que no, no queria que se alejara mas, corrí hacia ella y le tome con suavidad de la muñeca.

- No quiero que te alejes, Bella – dije abrazándola, amaba su nombre pero su apostrofe la describía al máximo – ven conmigo al baile – suplique.

- Claro – dijo haciéndome mucho más feliz, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería que estuviera conmigo para siempre, era peligroso para ella pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque si no lo lograra, el resultado sería…. no quería si quiera pensarlo.

ALICE POV

Estaba terminando de alistarme, tenía que verme hermosa, por lo que pude escuchar Edward y bella resolvieron sus problemas. Estaba terminando de acomodar mi maquillaje cuando tuve una visión:

_Edward estaba con bella, dando una caminata, en el bosque del instituto, el paro y la atrajo a sus brazos le dio un beso , y luego mordió su cuello inyectándole ¡ ponzoña ! _Después volví a la realidad, - mi hermano está loco – pensé alarmada, salí como un torpedo directo a el cuarto de Edward, golpee y oí que me decía ''pase''.

- Bella, me puedes dejar sola con mi hermano un minuto - pedí dándole una sonrisa.

- Mmm… si claro - dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- De que quieres hablar? - dijo como si nada.

_-'' Edward Antony Cullen, como así que quieres convertir a mi mejor amiga sin su consentimiento!'_' -pensé furiosa, el abrió los ojos como platos.

- Como te enteraste de eso?

_-''Haber se te olvido, ¡estúpido se ver el futuro!, ahora explícame que te paso por la mente queriendo convertir a Bella''._

- Eso es problema mío, Alice.

_-''¡ problema tuyo, no es problema solo tuyo, si esto acaba mal adivina quien morirá, tu o ella?._

- No morirá, se controlarme.

_-''Por favor Edward, los dos sabemos que cuando pruebas la sangre humana después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, es muy difícil poderse controlar, no pensaste en ello? Además para que rayos la quieres convertir?''._

- No soporto no poder acercarme lo suficiente a ella por miedo a hacerle daño, quiero poder estar con ella por siempre.

_-''No puede ser que seas tan egoísta, sabes cuales van a ser las consecuencias?''._

- Claro que las sé, por eso lo he estado pensando todo el día.

_-'' Así que es una decisión tomada?''._

- Si.

_-'' Y si no logras controlarte que harás? ¡ Señor sabelotodo!''._

- Se que podre controlarme.

_-''Como puedes saberlo, somos vampiros, somos como animales de instinto, todo puede cambiar''._

- Me puedes ayudar en eso.

_-'' ¡Que! Ahora si estás loco, no te ayudare a convertirla''._

- No te estoy pidiendo ayuda en eso, solo que si puedes estar pendiente.

_-'' ¡pendiente! Si claro que estaré pendiente, pero lista para arrancarte la cabeza si esto acaba mal''._

- No seas pesimista, no saldrá mal.

_-'' No soy pesimista, se llama ser ¡realista! Lo cual tú no estás siendo, además te das cuenta que esto lo haces solo por un capricho, que pasará si no te interesa más Bella, la dejaras y ya? Tú te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si ella no quiere esto, no habrá vuelta de hoja''._

- Como puedes pensar que me voy a cansar de ella, tú has visto que los últimos años como me he comportado con ella, tú misma sabes que la amo, y que daría mi inmortalidad solo por estar con ella si se pudiera, pero no la puedo dar pero a ella si se la puedo dar, estar por siempre con ella es lo que más he deseado en el mundo.

_-'' Claro que lo sé, no soy tonta como tú, pero hay otra forma de inyectarle la ponzoña, sin que corra el riesgo de morir''._

- Cual?

_-'' Inyectándola sin mordedura¨._

- Que y como se supone que lo hare?

_-'' Somos ''hijos'' de un doctor y haces preguntas tan tontas?''_

- Ok, pero me ayudaras.

_'' Claro tonto, también quiero a Bella como una hermana, pero lo que me preocupaba era que muriera por tus nervios''._

- No eran ''nervios'', era inexperiencia, esto no lo hago a diario.

_'' Aja, lo que digas nervioso''._

Dicho esto salí de la habitación, Bella estaba en la cama sentada, con una expresión preocupada.

- Bella, que pasa? – pregunte. Cuando me vio cambio de expresión y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

- Nada, solo tengo algo de nervios - otra nerviosa dije para mí misma.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
